Assoluto Pronzione
The Assoluto Pronzione is a prototype anti-gravity vehicle, first added to the series in Ridge Racer 6 as a a special class vehicle, which is basically an anti-gravity ship rather than a car. This machine is an early working prototype for future automobiles, which utilize anti-gravity technologies in favor of wheels. The ship itself is the evolution of the Assoluto Vulcano. Description (Ridge Racer 6) "From Assoluto, the developers of the world's first anti-gravity engine, comes a very unique special machine. The anti-gravity engine was heavily criticized for its rapid fuel consumption, but after a few years in the lab, the Prozione is ready for prime time." Overview The Pronzione is Assoluto's special machine in Ridge Racer 6 and 7. It is one of the most unusually designed cars in the series, resembling that of a hovercraft and possibly inspired by the ships from the WipEout series. As such, it is powered by anti-gravity power-plants and is also placed on Assoluto's patented anti-gravity generators and stabilizers. Strangely enough, for an anti-gravity racing ship, it has an eight-speed gearbox. In the descriptions of Ridge Racer 6 ''and ''7, the Pronzione was designed to be more efficient than the Vulcano, as the anti-gravity power-plant was notably controversial for its rapid fuel consumption until it was refined for use in the Pronzione, with efforts being made to reduce the size of the powerplant while improving power and performance. There are no windshields or any windows, similar to that of the Soldat Crinale. This may point to a possible driverless layout or camera-views from inside the cockpit (assuming it has one). The ship also has side-mounted airbrakes that remain open from a standstill until a certain speed is reached, which will close the airbrakes. Due to the nature of the anti-gravity engines, the Pronzione drifts extremely easily, and does not require the driver to brake or let off the gas (or rather, thrust) to start sliding. This can make it extremely difficult to control and requires extremely precise movements. As it does not make any friction or contact with the road, there are no tire marks or screeching sounds when drifting. In Ridge Racer 6, the Pronizone's easy drift abilities, combined with quick normal charge rates, allow for easy nitrous charging. In Ridge Racer 7, the Pronzione features auto-charging Flex Nitrous, meaning the nitrous bar will charge itself over time and progressively become more powerful the longer it is used. The reason behind its auto-charging feature is to compensate for the ship's inability to drift. Gallery Ridge Racer 6 Assoluto.jpg Ridge Racer 7 Pronzione RR7.jpg Screenshot 20191112-181301 1.jpg|Nightraven camo Screenshot 20200119-095805 1.jpg|Data-swallow Screenshot 20200119-100419 1.jpg|neucom Trivia * The ship's name, "Pronzione", is actually a made-up name. * Furthermore, it is misspelled as "Prozione" in the description in Ridge Racer 6. * Strangely enough, in a news-ticker in Ridge Racer 7, when Assoluto and the UFRA organization were holding up a top-secret meeting, it was held in a restaurant named after the ship (Ristorante Pronzione). * The Pronzione, being an unarmed anti-gravity ship, is similar to the ship of the Piranha Advancements ''team from WipEout 2097. It also resembles the ''Super Piranha ship from FZERO GX. Furthermore, the Nightraven livery also references Triakis Industries, another team from the WipEout series, due to its camo livery. * The Data-swallow livery was probably blue. If the body of the car was white except blue curve-stripes, it may be based on the Peugeot 206 WRC in 1999. * The sound of the Pronzione in Ridge Racer 6 could hint to the anti-gravity engines being turbine-based. However, in Ridge Racer 7, it recycles the sound of the Soldat Raggio despite the ship not being powered by a combustion engine. The same sound issue also applies to the Ridge Racer 7 version of the Kamata Angelus, which is turbine-powered. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Assoluto vehicles Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars